


You Make the Bad Days Better

by MusicalDoodleBug



Series: DoodleBug Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Homework, cuteness, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/pseuds/MusicalDoodleBug
Summary: Marinette has a rough day at school. Luckily, she has a certain Kitty to make everything better.





	You Make the Bad Days Better

Marinette day at her desk, doodling as normal. Her homework lay forgotten on the floor, and Tikki flew in lazy circles around Marinette. 

School had been rough. Marinette was late for the third day in a row, she had left her weekend homework until last minute, and Chloé hadn’t been the nicest. To top it all off, an ajuma had decided to attack the school, taking up all of Marinette’s lunch hour. She had planned to study for her science test then, but ended up having to wing it. 

Overall, Marinette was not a happy camper. 

She had finally laid her doodling pen down and began to search for her homework. If she could get it all done in an hour, she would still have time to eat dinner, patrol, and get some sleep before repeating the whole thing over the next day. 

However, the homework hunt ended up resulting in a torn paper, a fallen chair, and a bump on Marinette’s head. She knew it would fast become a bruise. 

All she wanted to do was take a nap, but instead, she flipped open her math book and began solving functions. Or, at least trying to. But she had missed the end of the lecture, and stopped halfway through each problem. Marinette was really tempted to throw her textbook when suddenly-

A faint tapping noise sounded from above, and her skylight opened. A familiar blond head with bright green eyes came tumbling in, landing with a thud. 

The boy grinned down at her before releasing the transformation, turning from black leather to Adrien’s favorite pair of pajamas. 

“What are you doing here, Adrien?” she asked, an attempt at a glare on her face. But Adrien just smiled at her. He began unpacking a bag that had fallen with him, textbooks and pens being set on the ground. 

“Why, am I not allowed to help my beautiful lady with her homework?” he responded cheekily, plopping down on the rug and flipping to his notes. “I happen to know for a fact that a certain bug had to leave class early, and forgot to get notes for the rest of the lesson.” He held out a copy of his own to her. “Alya let me look at hers, and then I did a little YouTube search to figure out the rest.”

“And this is why you’re my favorite person ever, Chaton,” she said taking the notes from him. She read them through and began to work on finishing a problem. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Be one half of a dynamic duo?”

He got a pencil to the face for that one. Marinette giggled at his shocked face, before continuing her work. Adrien, after getting over the pencil, picked it up and began to write with it. 

The two worked in comfortable silence, only breaking it to clarify and to check answers. Soon, both had finished their work, and had used the time before patrol to cuddle up on the chaise. Adrien let Marinette choose the movie, Beauty and the Beast, even though both had seen it way too many times. 

As Marinette relaxed into her Kitty’s arms, all her stresses from the crappy day wore off. She was calm and content-

Until the alarm went off, telling them to start patrol. Marinette groaned, and heard Adrien echo her response. 

“Come on Kitty. Let’s get a move on.”

“Do we have to?” Adrien made no move to try and get up. 

“I’ll race you,” Marinette said slyly, then bolted from her seat. Adrien, after a moments delay, was right behind her. A mixed cry of “transforme moi!” and two flashes of light were the only things before a streak of red and black were seen shooting across the Parisian sky.


End file.
